The Human Subjects Research Enhancements at Harbor-UCLA REI program Is intended to strengthen the protection of human research subjects at Harbor-UCLA REI by improving the data collection and tracking processes and by implementing a long term program to ensure accreditation of the programs of the IRB's at REI. The current application will build on the previously funded award in three major areas: (a) Enhance the utility of the previously awarded IRB protocol tracking software by implementing a "paperless" IRB process using the existing software to develop electronic agendas, coupled with wireless technology-linked, interactive PC-based review of protocols by the IRB for realtime editing of IRB discussions; (b) Expansion and upgrading of currently developed educational tools and resources to permit wider dissemination of understanding of human subjects issues (c) Provision of assistance to institutions not eligible to apply for funding through active partnership programs. In response to the mandate to provide outreach to institutions not eligible to seek funds from this program, REI has sought partnerships with four local institutions: California State University Dominguez Hills, Rancho Los Amigos National Rehabilitation Center, Olive View - UCLA Medical Center and the non-hospital IRB of the Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. All will share the educational materials produced; two will benefit from access to IRB software.